Enchanted
by chrisculfer
Summary: Slash - Pones. Danny and Dougie meet at a party, and Dougie can't get his mind off of Danny later that night. Based off the song Enchanted by Taylor Swift. I do not own the song, nor any characters in this.


_Here I was again tonight forcing laughter, faking smiles.  
>Same old tired, lonely place. Walls of insincerity.<br>Shifting eyes and vacancy vanished when I saw your face.  
>All I can say is it was enchanting to meet you.<em>

Here we go. Another party. They were all the same. This one was a tad different since it was no hardcore drinking party. It was just a party for friends and fun I assumed. There were several people, filling in the room, all laughing and talking feverishly. A few girls would approach me now and then flirting shamelessly, but I didn't lead them on. I just gave short talk, laughed, and smiled. I wasn't even sure why I came in the first place.

My eyes shifted around the room of people until my blue orbs stopped a brunette who was glancing at me too. My eyes studied his features, finding every single thing about him flawless. He had these pale blue eyes that made me want to just stare at them forever. He had light freckles scattered across his face, and his curly locks were styled to perfection. Compared to him, I looked like shit.

_Your eyes whisper "have we met?"  
>Across the room your silhouette starts to make its way to me.<br>The playful conversation starts.  
>Counter all your quick remarks, like passing notes in secrecy.<br>And it was enchanting to meet you.  
>Alll I can say is I was enchanted to meet you.<em>

He slowly began approaching me, and in all honestly, I felt nervous. His eyes had this mysterious aura to them, like he was debating whether we have met before. I smiled sheepishly at the man before me as we were facing each other, a few feet across from each other.

"Boring night, eh?" He grinned, shoving his hands in the pockets of his jeans.

"Yeah," I replied succinctly, "I thought I was the only one who found these things completely boring and useless," I added, chuckling softly at the end of my words.

"That's because all the people here are the same. Seems as though you aren't though since you're actually more interesting than everyone else here," the man grinned. I swear that the room suddenly became brighter.

I blushed softly, looking down to stare at my shoes, smiling like a little girl, "Thanks," I mumbled, "You too," I complimented, raising my head to look back at the perfection that stared at me.

The male took a hand out of his pocket, and extended it towards me awaiting a handshake, "How rude of me. I'm Danny," he greeted.

I looked down at his large hand, noticing the freckles were on his hand as well, spreading all the way up to his shoulder. I grinned widely at him as I shook his hand, "I'm Dougie."

_This night is sparkling, don't you let it go.  
>I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home.<br>I'll spend forever wondering if you knew I was enchanted to meet you._

I felt like he understood me. It felt like we were talking for ages about whatever was on our minds. I completely opened up to him, and poured my heart out. I just met him, but I felt like I've known him forever. That I can trust him. If I had the choice, I would stay here forever and just talk to him. He made me laugh with his dumb remarks, and corny jokes. Damn, he wouldn't even have to talk. I would stay here if we were completely silent as well. His presence was comfortable and content. It was like being warm and comfortable under the covers on a cold night when it's raining outside.

The night was continuing to go along amazing. It felt like him and I were the only ones present in the room. That was until the night was ruined when we were immediately rushed out of the large house. I looked around, and it looked like a swarm of bees. Loud buzzing ringing in my ears and the flock flying around everywhere. Before I knew it, people were pushing me out, and I was trying to find Danny. He was somewhere lost in the crowd.

I stepped outside as the cold wind hit my skin, sending the hairs on the back of my neck to stand up. I stood on the lawn as groups of people exit the house. I tried looking for Danny, not wanting the night to end yet. I felt like I stood there forever, trying to find the familiar face of blue eyes, freckles, and that bright smile that made my heart race. Soon, the front yard began to empty until I was the only one left on the lawn. The owner of the house yelled out the window for me to go home, and I did what was told of me.

The drive home was just thoughts on Danny. Remembrance of the conversation that occurred not too long ago stuck in my mind. My mind was absolutely blown. I never met anyone like him. Reminiscing the conversations made me blush uncontrollably. The compliments he slipped me, and the serious and funny stories he explained made me grin like an idiot.

I was disappointed in the fact I wasn't able to say goodbye properly. Possibly discussing to keep in touch, and how enchanting it was to meet him. This allowed new thoughts to my mind, wondering if he truly knew how enchanting and how much of a pleasure it was to meet him and talk to him.

_The lingering question kept me up.  
>2 am, who do you love?<br>I wonder 'til I'm wide awake._

My attempt of trying to get rest failed. My eyes were wide open, staring at the patterns on my ceiling. My thoughts continued to drift to Danny. I wanted to see him again so badly. I wondered if he possibly fancied me. I couldn't tell if he was just flirting for the hell of it, or he really meant the flirting and compliments to get me to realize he liked me.

I knew one thing for sure. I definitely fancied Danny. Was it more than a crush though? I felt like I talked to him more tonight than I ever have talked to any of my ex-partners in a year. He was charming and perfect. He made my heart beat rapidly in my chest. These thoughts could mean I'm falling in love. That I love Danny. But, did he?

That question stuck in my mind. He couldn't love me, could he? Did he enjoy talking to me as much as I enjoyed talking to him? I wasn't exactly the most interesting and exciting person. I felt boring compared to him. He had so many stories and experiences. I was glad to hear that our interest in music was mutual. He played the guitar, but I was more of a bass person. He also enjoyed football, and told me he played it in school and was brilliant in it. He seemed so talented. The fact that he wrote songs as well helped prove that fact correct. So, how can someone so talented and lovely be able to love someone as boring and untalented as me? I wasn't sure, but I had hope. He had a glint in his eye that made me question that maybe, just quite possibly there was a little feeling towards me.

_Now I'm pacing back and forth, wishing you were at my door.  
>I'd open up and you would say<br>"I was enchanted to meet you"  
>All I know is I was enchanted to meet you.<em>

I was no longer lying on my bed. My feet pattered on the wooden floor, the wood creaking as my weight shifted from floor board to floor board. Yes, I was pacing back and forth. My thoughts took it to the very next level. Imagining and wishing to see him again. That he would appear at my front door somehow, and whisper that he loved me, or that he was at least enchanted to meet me as well.

I couldn't get him out of my head. Scenarios frolicked in my brain, and they refused to leave. It was driving me insane. I just wanted to see him again. I wanted to speak to him again. I needed him. I yearned to know how he felt. If I was the only one who wished to hit the repeat button on tonight. Replay the moments over and over.

_This is me praying that this was the very first page.  
>Not where the storyline ends.<br>My thoughts will echo your name until I see you again.  
>These were the words I held back as I was leaving too soon.<br>I was enchanted to meet you._

One thing I hoped for the most is that tonight was not the last night I will see him. I had to find a way to see him again, and just start something. If not love, then friendship. By all means, I'll take what I can get. I don't want to keep wondering if it was a love that might have been. I missed him senseless.

I knew that my mind wouldn't rest about him until I seen him again. There were too many questions left unanswered. I needed and craved to just see him. Even if it's just a brief glance.

_Please don't be in love with someone else.  
>Please don't have somebody waiting on you.<em>

Then, another thought hit me. One if he was with someone already? One if he was in love with someone else already? I hated competition. I didn't like being compared to people because I always lost. I prayed to myself that he didn't already find someone. That we could have a chance _if_ I ever seen him again. The thought made me sick to imagine him with someone else. Someone who was fortunate enough to be held by him, kissed by him, cuddled by him, hugged by him, complimented by him. I wanted him more than anything at the moment. I love him.


End file.
